Baby's Life Gone Astray
by ozbertislife
Summary: Oz is a great student, he loves his teachers but what happens when they find out? the rating might change i don't know this is OZBERT
1. Emotional Teen

Oz sat alone in his normal spot in the corner of the lunchroom, he was a 15 year old boy with gold blond hair and emerald green eyes. Oz was normally happy with a hint depressed but today was especially depressed, his uncle had died the night before and Oz hadn't gotten much sleep. Gil had noticed his students strange behaviour. Oz was his best student always on time to class, prepared to learn, and almost never talked back. But something changed, he came two class thirty minutes late, he sassed back when asked why, he was late wasn't prepared for class and he looked terrible and uneasy. Gil walked over to him, "Hey, are you ok?" Oz didn't even look up, nor did he say a thing. "Oz, what's wrong?" Gil said concerned. Oz again said nothing, instead he put his head in his lap. 'What's going on?!' Gil wondered, he's never acted

like this before. "What's bothering you? please tell me." Oz began to cry, he didn't want to talk about it, all he wanted to do was curl into a ball and die. "Can you just leave me alone?!" he said enraged by the older male. "I just want to help you Oz, so let me. What's wrong is someone picking one you?" "NO! AND MY PERSONAL LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He screamed and ran. Gil took a step back shocked, sure he'd been yelled at but never with that much aggression, and to see how much hatred on Oz's face... it made Gil sick.

Oz ran to the janitor's closet 'No one ever goes in there, I should be safe in there.' he opened the door and quickly shut it behind him. He sat and cried until he heard a knock on the door. He sat quietly trying not to breakdown even more. The door opened it was Gil, 'What did he want? To interview him or something?' "What do you want?!" he said teary eyed. Gil stepped in closed the door and sat next to Oz, "you know it's good to run away from your problems, so please?" Oz sat there, "I really don't want to talk about this so please just, leave me alone." Gil thought about what to do, "No i can't leave you alone, but i can talk to you and try to help you get over whatever's bothering you."he suggested. "Look, I've never bothered you so why do you insist on bothering me? I just want to be alone." Gil sighed, "No Oz you never did bother me, and you always listened to what I had to say, even when I was complaining. You're a good student and a great friend, but right now something's on your mind that's bothering you so i'm only trying to follow your example so please, tell me what's on your mind." he said sweetly. Oz was taken by surprise, 'a teacher was trying to follow his example! Why, he didn't do anything special?' Oz sighed "You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you what's wrong are you?" "Nope, so

get to talking." Oz sat there, he put his chin on his knees "it's my,... well it was my uncle, he got really sick and..." he started to cry sat in silence he had met his uncle before,on many occasions but to hear that he was dead...that would mean that Oz was left at home alone with an abusive father and a little sister. Gil wasn't about to let that happen, Oz had suffered enough already. "Do you want to keep living at your house or move away from your dad?" he tried to sound positive, but it didn't come off that way."Why the hell would you even ask me that?! Again that's none of your business!" He snapped at his teacher, "Sure he's mean but to leave him right after his brother died, that's even worst!" "Oz I'm just worried about your well being, Oscar was the only one that would stand up for you, and I know the situation with your dad is just going to get worse." A single tear rolled down Oz's face. "...no...it can't...it can't get any worse than this..." Gilbert stared at Oz, that's when he noticed Oz had a bruce's, cuts and gashes all on the back of his neck. "What happened to your neck?!" he yelled, Oz quickly hide his neck, "s-stop looking at me!" he cried. Gil grabbed Oz's hands pulling them down, "w-what are you-" Oz was cut off by the feeling of Gilbert's hand on his back "Oz why didn't you tell me?!" Gil said shocked, they told each other everything or at least Gil told Oz mostly everything.


	2. God Why

Gil picked Oz up bridal style, 'Is that why he'd not been walking right? Why he was so nervous around the other students? Is that the reason that he was wearing long pants and long sleeved shirts? So careful not to show his skin to others?' "PUT ME DOWN!" Oz cried in pain, " No you're going to the nurse." Gil said reaching for the door, "F-fine just let me walk there. I can walk on my own." Gil hesitated but complied, Oz tried to run but Gil grabbed his wrist, "Thought so," Gil pulled Oz into the nurse's office, Oz struggling to get free the whole way. when they arrived they were greeted by the nurse, "Well hello what brings you here?"she said with a smile,

Gil pointed at the bench "sit." he commanded Oz, he stayed standing "No, I told you i don't need to be here." he snapped. "SIT DOWN!" Gil yelled, Oz did as he was told, "Now show her." he said in a stern voice. "NO!" Oz jumped up, "Look i appreciate the concern but I'm fine." "Show me what?" the nurse asked innocently "His dad's hurting him." Gil said abruptly. The nurse called the principal down and when she showed up she gave the nurse and Gil promotion to take Oz's shirt off, Gil held Oz down "This is for your own good Oz." the nurse quickly took the shirt off and gasped what she had reviled, when Gil saw he looked at Oz, "Oh my God..."Oz started to cry "Stop...please...please" The principal called his father just saying that they needed to talk about Oz. When his dad finally got there Oz had his shirt on and was pretty much lifeless, Gil would ask him questions and get no response they would lift his arm and it would fall as soon as they let go."Oz?" they waited for a response, "Oz?" his dad walked towards him angrily, "What did you do this time, you little brat?!" he said impatiently. "Can we talk in my office Xia?"the principal asked with a smile, "fine." he said grumpily, Oz was sitting in the room being held down, he didn't want to be in the same room as his dad much less right next to him. Gil forced Oz to sit down in the chair, "Come on, we need to talk about this." Oz slowly nodded his head. His dad sat next to him, glaring at him, "I hope you're happy, you pulled me out of a very important meeting with the other dukes!" "Xia, we need to talk about the marks all over your son." the principal said calmly, "yeah? What about them?" the nurse told Oz to take his shirt off, when he did it, reviled scars bruises, and cuts all over his torso, back, arms, and neck. "So you pulled me out of a meeting for this?!" he pointed at Oz who flinched, "Does this not concern you?!" the principal raised her voice, "No" he said with no emotion, "He's always falling out of tree's that's probably where he got it." "Lier!" Oz shouted then covered his mouth. Xia stood up "What did you just call me?!" he raised his hand Oz ran and hid behind Gil's scared, he poked his head out, usually his dad would have grabbed his neck. What he saw let him have faith in humanity again, the principal and the nurse had Xia's hands as he fought to get to his son "Keep him away from Oz!" Gil nodded and quickly picked Oz up, rushing to the door. Oz held on to Gil tightly, he was confused, the pain of being touched where he was hurt and the pleasure of knowing that people really cared about him it was all overwhelming. Gil bursted through the nurses doors, quickly putting Oz down and grabbing something from the cabinet, Oz couldn't see what. "Put your shirt on, and follow me." he gladly put it back on, "Where are we going?" Oz asked hesitantly, "No questions, just follow me."


	3. Teachers House

They ran through the crowded hallways of the school, Xia following them closely. They finally got outside to the parking lot, Gil unlocked his car "Come on."he took Oz's hand, "Wait, I...I can't" Gil turned and looked at him "Would you rather get away from him or get beaten?" he asked knowing the answer, "I-" he sighed "Let's go," he ran to the car. Gil unlocked the car door's "Get in." Gil got in the car as Xia came bursting out of the front doors of the school, "Get your ass back here!" he screamed loudly Oz quickly got in the car terrified. "H-hurry!" Oz said scared of his dad, Gil started the car and drove off leaving Xia screaming at them in there rearview mirror, Gil pulled out his phone and gave it to Oz, "unlock it and go to my contacts," Oz unlocked it and went to the home screen. "Text or phone?" Oz asked "Text, when you get their go to Macy's contact, tell her that I'm taking you to my house." Oz typed in the message and paused, "Wait, why are we going to your house?!" he blushed "Because your dad doesn't know where I live and I have medicine there." Oz's blush only got darker, ' I'm going to my teachers house...man did it really have to be the teacher I have a crush on.' he pressed send. Macy replied 'Fine, just keep him safe. We'll be there shortly.' Oz sat staring at the text "Th-they'll

be c-coming when they get my dad u-under control" he sighed. "Alright." Gil turned right and pulled into a driveway, they got out of the car and got inside Oz went to the corner of the room as Gil locked the door. "Alright, come with me." he lead Oz to the bedroom, "Lay down on the bed and i'll go get the medicine." Oz hesitated but got on the bed and layed down on his back, his blush full blow 'OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH.' when Gil came back with pain medication, and something that Oz couldn't see. "Oz I need you to take your shirt off so I can put the medicine on it," Oz almost jumped out of the bed and ran passed him, he laid there, "Can we wait for the nurse to get here?" he put his arm over his eye's, "No Oz, you need this now." he sat on the bed next to Oz, "Come on Oz you've done this before." Oz started to breath heavily, "Yeah, but...but I..." he started to cry "Oz what's wrong?" Gil got concerned. "I was always in front of more than just you, a-and I was never in your room. A-a-and..." he cried harder, Gil finally understood, 'Oz was gay, Oz had a crush...on him' Gil blushed "I-I didn't know..." he leaned down to wipe away Oz's tears. He couldn't help it... he liked Oz to so he kissed his cheek then his lips that was, all that was as far as he would go. Oz this was

his first kiss he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, he opened his eyes and pushed Gil away "S-stop making fun of me!" he cried, Gil smiled and whispered in his ear "I'm not, but you do know that we can't do this right?" Oz blushed but shook his head "So, let's get this done with Oz" Gil purred.

Maci and the nurse walked in to the sound of... "Ah! s-stop!I-it hurts!" Oz had said, Gil calmy said, "I know it does Oz, just bare with me," Maci and the nurse looked at each other with blush, and they ran into the bedroom.

* * *

Eat my cliff hanger


	4. Pain

Oz was laying down on the bed, Gil was sitting next to him putting the madison on his back."S-stop!" Oz cried "No Oz, you need this." Gil rubbed in the medication. Both Maci and the nurse breathed out there blush subsiding, " Well I see you have everything under control." Oz snapped his head up and looked at them, "W-where's my dad?" the nurse came over and helped with the medicine, "He's not coming back anytime soon sweety." she said comforting him. Oz shivered "You cold?" Gil said noticing the fan had been turned on, "A-a little, but I-I'm ok." Maci turned off the fan "Here dear." Oz smiled softly, then yelped. "OW!" he sat up turning his head to try to look at his back a new mark had appeared out of nowhere. More bruises, cuts and scrapes showed up as Oz whimpered "Hehe, I guess I forgot he could do that." he fell to the floor screaming, he was bleeding from his stomach like he had been stabbed. Tears fell from his eyes, "What the hell's going on?!" Gil shreaked in horror. They called an ambulance and the nurse applied pressure to the wound, Gil rapped a jacket tightly around waist "Shit, what are we supposed to do?!" the nurse cried. It took 4 minutes for the ambulance to arrive, they took Oz's lifeless body and set it on the gurney and quickly rushed him to the hospital. All three of the teachers got in there cars and drove to the hospital in a rush, "Oz, please be ok." Gil whispered to himself. when they arrived they ran to the entrance of the building, they all three bursted through the doors behind Oz, the nurses and doctors soon surrounded Oz and started to talk amongst themselves. Oz was wide awake screaming from the pain and reaching for Gil, Gil ran trying to get to Oz but was held back by Maci the school nurse and some doctors. "Oz!" he dropped to his knees and cried "...Oz...", Maci hugged Gil, "It's ok, he'll be fine." she said with worry, "He's a strong and student kid." Maci looked at the emergency room doors, "He has to be..."

7 weeks went by and classmates came to see Oz, "Why are you in the hospital?!" Alice demanded "Alice I already told you I don't want to talk about it" Oz pulled the blanket over his legs "Oz, come on, tell us we're not going to be mad at you." Sharon tried to convince him. "No" Gil came in the room, "Hey what's up?" Oz smiled "Nothing." Break looked at Gil confused "Why are you here?" Gil had an irritated expression, "Oz yous should really tell them." Oz seemed to shrink "B-but you said th-that I d-didn't have to." he shifted uncomfortable, "No I said you didn't have to tell them then, but it's been 7 weeks. You should really tell them now, They won't stop asking me at school to see if they can leave to come see you, so just get it over with." he explained. Oz looked out the window "O-okay fine, m-my dad has been hitting me for a long time and was taken to prison, and my u-uncle is dead. S-so my sister and I d-didn't have someone to look after us and well..." he mumbled something, "What was that last part? I couldn't hear." Sharon got concerned, "Are you ashamed or something?" Gil was rather hurt "No, I-I just... not really used to saying it." he blushed and looked at Gil. Gil understood, "Do you want me to tell them?" he put his hands on Oz's shoulders, he flinched not used to being touched in a gentle way "I-if you th-think it's important." his head went down. The three stood silence, processing what Oz had said about his dad. A nurse brought Ada into the room who as soon as she saw him started to say 'moma' "She wanted to see you." they gave her to Oz "hehehe, you've gotten bigger." his heart sank "since he doesn't have anyone to take care of him or his sister, I'm going to adopt them." Ada looked at Gil "Dadda" both Gil and Oz's eyes widened a blush as dark as blood appeared on Oz's face, he handed Ada to Gil. "WHAT?!" Alice shouted "can't someone else take you in? Instead of your teacher. That just screams petafile to me." Oz blushed, "Well my uncle asked if he would take us in before he died. I-I never really thought of it as weird, but I can see where you're coming from." he looked at Gil how was pissed at being called petafile, "Hey the inportant part is that I know he's not and that I trust him to take care of us." Oz took Gil's hand to get his attention. Gil looked down at Oz, Oz asked softly "Do you want to hold her?" he held Ada up, "Sure." Gil scooped her out of Oz's arms, "Anyway it was my uncle who asked not me, and if my uncle wanted it then I'll do it." Oz added glaring at Alice. "Well if your uncle trust's him enough then I guess we will have to deal with it." Sharon said delighted as she hit Alice on the back of the head, "Ow!" she rubbed her head, Sharon smiled "Well I guess we'll be leaving then we have a very important um... matters to attend to." they walked out the door, "Uhhh? Bye?" Oz said confused.


End file.
